1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight lifting safety system, and more particularly pertains to a weight lifting safety system which employs a constant force spring.
2. Description of Related Art
The dangers associated with free weights are well known. After numerous repetitions, lifters often become fatigued resulting in their inability to position the barbell back on the rack. The end result is a lifter who becomes trapped beneath the weight of the barbell. This danger is avoided, traditionally, by using a spotter, one who stands over the weight lifter to give assistance in the event of trouble. Mechanical devices are also used to achieve a similar result.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,193 to Colbo, Jr. discloses a bench-press weight workout station with certain safety features. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,672 to Barrett discloses a safety device specifically for use in powerlift competitions. Russian patent 1443892 discloses a spring loaded holder for use in holding a bar while weights are being changed. Finally, the inventors prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,602, discloses a system for raising weights in response to a dangerous situation. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,602 are incorporated herein by reference.
Although each of these prior devices achieves it's own particular objective, none of them results in a device which, in response to a dangerous situation, lifts a barbell in a smooth and controlled manner. The safety system of the present invention achieves this objective.